Firehouse (2016)
Note that this is a different canon from the previous 1984 and 1989 films. That version Firehouse is covered here. | appeared=Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Chapter 05 Chapter 16 (Deleted Scene): Uncle Bill (Deleted Scene): The New Book (Deleted Scene): Rebecca Gorin Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Ghostbusters 101 #1 Ghostbusters 101 #2 Ghostbusters 101 #6 Answer The Call Issue #1 Answer The Call Issue #2 Answer The Call Issue #3 Answer The Call Issue #4 35th Anniversary: ATC | Ghosts=Doctor Kruger }} The Firehouse was a location considered for a headquarters in the 2016 movie. It eventually became their headquarters after saving the city from Rowan North. History Primary Canon Abby Yates, Jillian Holtzmann, and Erin Gilbert started looking for a new place of operations after they were fired from Kenneth P. Higgins Institute and Columbia University. A Rental Agent claimed she found a fantastic spot for their business and introduced them to a firehouse in Tribecca at 14 North Moore Street. Abby and Holtzmann loved it, especially the height and the space. Abby and Holtzmann hugged one of the beams. Abby joked the fire pole was a stripper pole. Erin told the agent they were taking it. The agent informed her the rent was $21,000 a month.Rental Agent (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 5 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:30:17-00:30:19). Sony Pictures. Rental Agent says: "The rent is $21,000 a month." Erin inadvertently swore at her then apologized. She asked who could afford that. The agent claimed Abby only told here they were looking for a place "to explore the unknown." Erin told her they needed to explore something a lot cheaper. Abby noticed there was an upstairs. The agent pondered and asked Erin if she was offended by the smell of Chinese food. They ended up picking a much more budget friendly location in Chinatown. After saving the city from Rowan, the Ghostbusters were finally able to, with government funding, move from the Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food into the Firehouse. Holtzmann claimed the second floor for herself. Patty disputed that she can claim a whole floor. Holtzmann retorted she just did. Patty ran after Holtzmann. Abby congratulated Erin on the idea. Erin declared she proudly took the title of Ghost Girl. A black Cadillac hearse pulled up to the Firehouse. The tires screeched and the horn honked. A man got out of the driver's side. Patty stepped outside. Abby confirmed to Erin that he was Patty's uncle. Uncle Bill demanded to know where the car was. Patty reminded him she told him what happened and it was on the other side. Uncle Bill asked if she meant New Jersey. Patty tried to explain again. Abby and Erin made no eye contact and walked past them to the door. Uncle Bill explained he had four funerals that weekend and he couldn't make due with just one hearse. Patty suggested he could do two at a time. Uncle Bill exclaimed he wasn't stacking them like flapjacks. Once settled in, they quickly began setting up a lab. Bennie handed Abby her delivery near the doors inside the Firehouse. Bennie told her he knew what she did. He suddenly leaned over and hugged Abby. She told him not to get weird on her. She took out a container. It was stuffed with wontons. Bennie smiled. Abby stated she just wanted a reasonable ratio of wontons to broth. Bennie insisted she deserved every wonton in the world and she shouldn't let any man tell her otherwise. Abby told him he could leave. Bennie asked if they were still good for brunch. Abby told him no and to just leave. Kevin was at his desk typing with his right index finger and the phone rang. He turned left and answered it. He politely asked for a detailed description of the apparition. Kevin gave the thumbs up hand sign to Erin and Abby as they walked by towards the lab. He tried to act scientific and classify the ghost as a "illusional meta-physious, spectro-mian." Kevin told the caller the ghost was probably a result of a lot of bad karma from their previous life. He drank and spat, then remarked he hated coffee. He wiped his mouth with his right hand. Abby remarked she was just gonna disconnect his phone. Erin didn't think he would notice. Abby agred. Abby and Erin approached the lab and got Holtzmann's attention. She turned around to them. Erin asked how things were going. Holtzmann told them it was going really good and she was working on some kind of next-level stuff. Holtzmann pushed a button on her Keysight FieldFox Microwave Analyzer. The Ghost Transporter, a giant device resembling a bear trap, activated. It clamped shut then released. Erin gasped in shock. Abby was impressed. Erin asked what it was for. Holtzmann stated it caught ghosts and it transported them somewhere else. She admitted she didn't know where but had a feeling it was Michigan then apologized out loud to the city of Lansing. Abby asked about the Containment Unit. Holtzmann replied that it was going real smooth but warned them to not be in the room with it for more than an hour at a time, because she was thinking there may be a lot of hair loss. Dr. Rebecca Gorin walked around the Containment Unit, assessing it and not paying them any attention. Erin tried to greet Gorin. Holtzmann kicked herself and introduced Gorin as her mentor. Gorin commented it was reckless and all someone has to do was sneeze too hard and everyone in the building would disintegrate. Holtzmann admitted it was completely unstable. Holtzmann laughed as she patted Rebecca's right shoulder with her green lab gloves. Gorin addressed a safety light and asked if it was needed. Holtzmann remarked safety lights were for dudes. Gorin was amused. Holtzmann chuckled and high-fived Gorin. Gorin shooks her head and stated she hated doing that. Patty came down from the stairs and told everyone to come up to the roof. Patty dashed back up. Patty exited the stairwell, followed by Erin, Abby, and Holtzmann. Patty pointed outward. Patty laughed and clapped her hands once. Buildings across Manhattan were lit up thanking the Ghostbusters. One read, "NY S2 GB" while another read, "I love GB", and another read, "NY Loves Ghostbusters." Patty was happy some people actually knew what they did. Abby admitted it wasn't terrible. Erin agreed. Patty chuckled, placed her right arm around Erin and they hugged. Holtzmann put her arm around Abby. Abby grabbed her hand. Erin and Patty linked up to them. Abby exhaled. Manhattan, early evening, was all lit up. Some time later, the Ghostbusters worked in the lab area of the Firehouse ground floor. Erin and Holtzmann inspected a new device in the back. Abby tinkered with something. Patty, headphones on, listened to a recording on the Kudelski Nagra III Reel to Reel Tape Recorder. The device Erin was inspecting clanked. Holtzmann calls it the Nutcracker. Erin assumed it crushed ghosts. Holtzmann quipped it was for walnuts. It clanked again. Erin nodded and commented, "Smart." Patty heard something interesting. Erin walked over between Abby and Patty. She asked Patty if she got something. Abby rested her chin on her left palm. Patty revealed she heard something really weird and asked them what's "Zuul." Everyone was silent. Erin and Abby couldn't think of anything and both shook their heads. Secondary Canon IDW Comics Abby got a call from Patty informing her she and Holtzmann failed to trap a ghost again even after being gone for awhile. Abby reiterated she wanted at least a Class 5 captured for study and requested Holtzmann stop blowing ghosts and cars up. Erin was mostly distracted by Kevin, who was dancing around in a broccoli outfit. Abby asked him to practice in the other room. Concerned with recent P.K.E. readings, Abby was adamant about being prepared to save the world again and started consulting the usual research materials. Erin remained at the Firehouse to go over the accounting while Abby, Patty, and Holtzmann went out on a call at the Stryker Beach Golf Course. Erin was aghast after discovering Kevin ordered ten cases of spray cheese on the business account. Kevin wasn't feeling it and refrained from answering the phone. Mike Hat brought a phone to Erin and dealt with a rude customer. Abby returned in denial about the team failing to trap a ghost again. Holtzmann retorted she had three ideas for an observation tank. Kevin realized they came back and handed a message to Abby. Abby pointed out it was one of his shoes. Kevin suddenly noticed Ray Stantz and Peter Venkman walking up the stairs then they vanished. Abby snapped her fingers and got Kevin's attention. He apologized and revealed he felt like he was somewhere else for a second then asked if they knew anyone named Venkman. Two weeks after the dimensional bleed incident was resolved, Peter and Ray paid a visit to the Ghostbusters' Firehouse to fulfill Ray's promise and rebuild their Containment Unit. Holtzmann asked if an Interspatial Teleportation Unit was next but realized she seemed to have the schematics of it and making out with Jenny Moran in her memories. Ray shared Egon Spengler's findings that everyone might have some residual memories from crossing the streams. Peter warmed up to the idea of handing out teleportation units to other Ghostbusters. Rebecca Gorin arrived and Holtzmann introduced her to the bewildered Peter, as she that dimension's version of Dana Barrett. Meanwhile, Erin and Abby contemplated on the roof about what was next for them. The Ghostbusters returned to the Firehouse after investigating a brownstone in Yorkville. Holtzmann revealed they had to be back by 5 pm or something she had cooking in the lab would get "messy." Patty guessed Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food for dinner and Erin asked Kevin, in vain, to call in a takeout order. Holtzmann tried to run an experiment using Erin and Patty, but the latter resisted and found an entry about the brownstone and its mad scientist owner Doctor Kruger. They all soon realized Kruger possessed Abby. More so after she vomited ectoplasm all over. Holtzmann used a new invention called the De-Possessor to separate Kruger and Abby from each other. Kruger drained the ladies then escaped Holtzmann's Ghost Zamboni and burst through the upper floors then flew to the Empire State Building. Luckily, Erin got insurance to cover the damage. They ran to the roof and spotted Kruger. Patty wanted to focus on research, inventing a new weapon, and making a plan but she was voted down. Holtzmann needed direct exposure to Kruger to figure out a weapon that would be effective against him. Erin found it odd no one was calling the Firehouse. Abby asked Kevin and he revealed he unplugged the phone because the calls were annoying him. They departed for the Empire State Building. The Firehouse got in a flood of calls, including six from the Mayor, but after twenty minutes, Kevin cut the cord on the phone. Since Kevin did so seven times already, Abby was prepared and already had another replacement phone ready. Holtzmann began work on a new device while the others went back to Kruger's brownstone. She came up with a Dream Machine and used Kevin to test it. The results were mixed but Holtzmann happened upon a freak discovery that it made the perfect scrambled eggs. After the others returned, Patty eventually came out of Ecto-1 and revealed she figured out what Kruger's plan was. Holtzmann continued working on a dream merging feature with the Dream Machine and experimented on Abby and Erin but couldn't achieve it completely. Holtzmann was keen on implanting memories so all four of them would have a commonality from which to control the dream. Abby was against doing it a second time. Soon, they all realized they briefly met at St. Paul's Chapel many years ago when they were teenagers. The Ghostbusters returned to the Firehouse after a successful bust. Holtzmann went to deposit the ghost into the Containment Unit. Patty noticed Kevin was absent and a young man was waiting for them. Erin introduced herself and asked how they could help him. Abby called Kevin but got nowhere with him. The man explained his abuelo sent him to complain about the apartment next door. He described crazy sounds, smells, and blasts of cold air. Erin informed him those were definite signs of paranormal activity and asked him for the address after being unable to locate an intake form. Everyone got their money out. Holtzmann guessed it was sagging radiator pipes, Abby guessed rats in the walls, and Erin believed it was a Class 2 entity. They departed for Astoria in Queens. After receiving a message from Sahaq's Herald, the Ghostbusters went to work trying to decipher what "He shall emerge from between the flow and the stagnation when the Fourth Eye opens upon his issue's second revolution!" meant. Patty interpreted the "flow and the stagnation" as the Hudson River emptying into the Bay. Abby agreed it was New York Harbor. Erin found a passage on Sahaq and noticed a summoning ritual mentioning a full moon. She wondered if the "Fourth Eye opens" meant the fourth full moon of the year. Abby realized "his issue's second revolution" meant the second birthday of his daughter Zara. Holtzmann worked on a new trap to use on Sahaq. Kevin talked about his anniversary, prompting Abby to suggest going out on a night cruise. Trivia *Violet Ramis and her son, in her arms, make a cameo outside the Firehouse in Chapter 5.Cineblog "Ghostbusters, Paul Feig in Rome: a report from the press" (retrieved through Google Translate) 6/27/16 Line reads: "There his son, in a scene during the rock concert, and more. In the first scene where you see the fire station appears Harold's daughter with her grandson in her arms, but also the Ramis widow has made its contribution, having almost never left the set." *The Firehouse interior was a set designed to resemble (but not 100% replicate) the original L.A. firehouse interior. Set #1236 was build inside the warehouse at 625 University Avenue in Norwood, Massachusetts.Spook Central Shot on Site "Return of Shot on Site Summer - Ghostbusters 2016 Locations, Part 2 (Movie Rundown)" 6/10/18 **The set's blueprints were drawn up by art director Lorin Fleming and set designer AJR/A. Avery on August 13, 2015.Jeffrey Shreck Tweet 8/7/17 *Before Jefferson Sage built the Firehouse interior on a set, the crew scouted the converted historic firehouse at 127 Mt. Vernon Street in Boston but it was deemed not close enough to the firehouse from the previous movies.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Filmmaker Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 02:03:55-02:04:05). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "Yeah, because originally, we found a real firehouse that was in a real upscale community that was really fun but also it wasn't a worthy, y'know, replacement for the actual firehouse."Jessie Henderson (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Filmmaker Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 02:04:05-02:04:10). Sony Pictures. Jessie Henderson says: "It was on The Real World. It was the setting of The Real World: Boston." *The Ghostly Interactions Rating System appears on the board by Kevin's desk in the Firehouse. *Kevin's parts in the end credit tags were done in a one walled set. Chris Hemsworth filmed it alone due to his schedule constraints. Kristen Wiig and Melissa McCarthy filmed on the set weeks later without him reacting to his lines.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 02:03:49-02:04:07). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "Interesting thing about that. We didn't have Chris for the scene so we shot his insert of moving past him on a set we built. Just a one walled set of him doing his different things and we had Kristen and Melissa on the set weeks later reacting to him but he really wasn't there." *A monitor on the Containment Unit's controls references Dana Barrett and Vinz Clortho. *The Ghostbusters head to the roof of the Firehouse, a first for any of the movies. *The exterior of the Firehouse in the final scene of the movie was the last shot taken during principal production.Katie Dippold (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 02:13:10-02:13:13). Sony Pictures. Katie Dippold says: "That exterior was the last shot that we took, right?" *On page 19 of Ghostbusters 101 #1: **In panel 1 is Kevin's pet dog Mike Hat. **In panel 3, Holtzmann's Nutcracker from the end credits teaser of the 2016 movie is present. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters 101 #1: **In panel 3, on the table are: ***In the upper left, is Kevin's drawing of a female ghost logo from Chapter 5 ***In the upper left, above Kevin's drawing, on a post-it note is Kevin's hot dog logo from Chapter 5. ***Above Rowan North's sketch, is a little blue paper - it is the faux cover of Kemp's Spectral Field Guide ***Below the faux cover is Rowan's sketch of the Ghostbusters' No Ghost logo seen in Chapter 9 of the 2016 movie ***Right of Rowan's sketch, the book Abby looks at features pages from two different books. ****The left page is the excerpt about vengeful spirits in "Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal" seen in Chapter 13 of the 2016 movie. It was opposite of the drawing of Rowan electrocuting himself. ****The right page is page 48 from Three Rivers Press' "Ghosts From Our Past" that talks about when "X-Files" premiered during Abby and Erin's undergraduate years. ***Above Abby's book is a stack of three copies of "Ghosts From Our Past" ***The post-it note on the bottom of the stack has the note "Check with Paul" - a nod to director/co-writer of the 2016 movie Paul Feig who also consulted on Three Rivers Press' "Ghosts From Our Past" ***The post-it notes on top of the stack are a nod to Abby's discount price labels "Now 5.99" and "Special! Going like Hotcakes" seen in her lab at Kenneth P. Higgins Institute. ***Right of the three copies of "Ghosts From Our Past" is the headgear Holtzmann wore at the end of the last chapter of the 2016 movie in the Firehouse. ***Right of the headgear is a copy of "Mushroom and The Cross" obscured by Abby's word balloon. It was a book from 1970 by John Marco Allegro that centered on the linguistics of early Christianity and fertility cults in the Ancient Near East and psychedelic cult practices like ingesting magic mushrooms. ***Right and below "Mushroom and The Cross" is a copy of "Kemp's Spectral Field Guide." The front cover is in the style of "Tobin's Spirit Guide" and sports a capital K. ***Right of Kemp's is the photograph of Abby and Erin at their high school fair, seen in Chapter 8 of the Extended Edition and deleted scenes of the 2016 movie. ***Above the photograph, obscured by Erin's word balloon, is a copy of "A Demonology of History" from 1987 by Eustace Mullins. It discussed the role of Satan in historical events. ***The book near Erin are pages 6 to 7 of the "Who You Gonna Call?" novelization of the 2016 movie. ***On top of "A Demonology of History" is Abby's "If You See Something..." fliers from Chapter 5 of the 2016 movie. ***To the right of the flier is the photographs of the Rivera Ballroom and staff of the Mercado Hotel from the company website seen in Chapter 12 the 2016 movie when Patty identified Rowan. ***Below the Mercado photographs are the Ley Lines: of North America maps from the 2016 movie. ***Left of the Ley Line map is a copy of "The Witness of the Stars" from 1893 by E.W. Bullinger. It theorized constellations, especially signs of the Zodiac, are a perversion of the 12 signs known as Mazzaroth by God in the Book of Job intended as a set of three heavenly books about God's plan for mankind's redemption. It integrated Hebrew and Greek, ancient astronomy, and current scientific data at the time. ***Below the Ley Lines map pages, is the catalog card for Erin and Abby's second book "A Glimpse Into The Unknown" posted online on July 19, 2016. ***Left of "The Witness of the Stars" is the Upper West Blooms business card given to Abby by Agent Hawkins in Chapter 11 of the 2016 movie. ***Under "The Witness of the Stars" and the Ley Line map are two drawings from Rowan's cork board in Chapter 5 of the Extended Edition 2016 movie. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, in panel 4, behind Abby is a takeout container of Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food's wonton soup from the 2016 movie. *On Page 4 of Ghostbusters 101 #2 **Erin is seated in Kevin's office area seen during the 2016 movie end credits. Everything is present such as the white sofa, map, clipboards about terminology, books on shelves, and padlock on a green drawer. **In panel 5, to the left, on the black labels are terms used in the 2016 movie: Transmogrification, T2 Apparition, and T4 Apparition. ***The Transmogrification term was used by Abby to describe Gertrude Aldridge in Chapter 4 or around the 20:34 mark. She called Gertrude a "Full-torso transmogrification with corporeal aggression." ***In Chapter 2 of the 2016 movie, Abby and Holtzmann speculate the ghost could be a T3 or T4 while they talk to Garrett and Ed Mulgrave Jr. outside the Aldridge Mansion Museum. ***According to rating ghostly interactions in "Ghostbuster's Handbook" on page 55: ****A T2 Apparition is when an entity interacts with witness and traces of ectoplasm are found. ****A T4 Apparition is a ghost that means to harm humans through throwing objects, starting a fire, tripping, and the like. **Erin is wearing her white shirt and jeans outfit from Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie. *On Page 5 of Ghostbusters 101 #2: **Like in the 2016 movie, Kevin Beckman has issues with answering the phone. **Kevin is wearing his white lab coat from one of the 2016 movie end credits teasers. **In panel 3, there are four papers posted up. ***Top Left: Ghosts From Our Past (River Press) pages 182-183; Kemp's Spectral Classification Index. ***Bottom Right: Ghosts From Our Past (River Press) page 115; the end of the Zugspitze Terror passage and the Hastings Foundation passage and image. ***Top Right: Ghosts From Our Past (River Press) page 48; when Abby and Erin talk about when "X-Files" premiered on television. ***Far Right: Ghosts From Our Past (River Press) page 87; Spectral Field Theory. **Once again, Mike Hat appears. **In panel 4, once again, the lab area is set up as seen at the end of the 2016 movie. **Erin imagines Kevin with the hair of Egon Spengler from The Real Ghostbusters. *On Page 19 of Ghostbusters 101 #2: **In panel 2, the lab area, seen in Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie, are: ***The Nutcracker is behind Patty ***The Ghost Transporter, to possibly Michigan, is on the center table. ***A can of regular Pringles is also on the center table. ***On the right, is the Containment Unit. **Holtzmann has her Keysight FieldFox Microwave Analyzer and is wearing her lab outfit from Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie. **Patty is wearing her baseball jacket and New York shirt from Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie. **Abby is wearing her army green jacket from Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie. **In panel 5, Kevin covers his eyes like during his job interview in the 2016 movie and his hat from Chapter 16 is on his desk. *On Page 20 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, in panel 2, on the shelf is the Ghostbusters at Universal Studios sign. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters 101 #6: **Patty is wearing her shirt from the 2016 movie, Chapter 16, when the team celebrated in the Jacob Wirth Co. Restaurant. **Right of Patty is the stack of discounted copies of Ghosts From Our Past seen in Abby and Holtzmann's lab in the Kenneth P. Higgins Institute. **Holtzmann is wearing her overalls from when she first appeared in the 2016 movie. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters 101 #6: **Like in the 2016 movie, Rebecca makes a brief appearance in the Firehouse at the end of the story. **Erin and Abby look out into the city like the team did at the end of the 2016 movie. *The Firehouse is alluded to on Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #21, featuring Kevin Beckman, released on May 1, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 5/1/18 *On page 5 of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters, in panel 1, the Blue Post It note says to call Tom, a nod to Tom Waltz. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters, on the book shelf is a plushie head of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 05 **Chapter 16 Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **(Deleted Scene): Uncle Bill **(Deleted Scene): The New Book **(Deleted Scene): Rebecca Gorin *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ***Answering The Call **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #6 **Ghostbusters: Answer The Call ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 **Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters References Gallery From Film and Trailers GB2016 US 2 Trailer10.png|Exterior Gb2016 chapter05 img13.jpg|Garage bay area Gb2016 chapter05 img14.jpg|Garage bay area Gb2016 chapter05 img16.jpg|Garage bay area Gb2016 chapter16 img027.jpg|Garage bay area GB2016DSTheNewBookSc02.png|Garage bay area Gb2016 chapter16 img033.jpg|Kevin's desk Gb2016 chapter16 img034.jpg|Lockers across from Kevin's desk Gb2016 chapter16 img036.jpg|Lockers across from Kevin's desk Gb2016 chapter16 img146.jpg|Lab area Gb2016 chapter16 img055.jpg|Staircase Gb2016 chapter16 img058.jpg|Roof Secondary Canon Firehouse2016IDW01.jpg|Exterior seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "Answering The Call" Firehouse2016IDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 Firehouse2016IDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 Firehouse2016IDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 Firehouse2016IDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 Firehouse2016IDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 Firehouse2016IDW07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 Firehouse2016IDW08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 Firehouse2016IDW09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 Firehouse2016IDW10.jpg|Inside of front door seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 Firehouse2016IDW11.jpg|Roof seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 Firehouse2016IDW12.jpg|First Floor lab seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 Firehouse2016IDW13.jpg|First Floor lab seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 Firehouse2016IDW14.jpg|First Floor lab seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 Firehouse2016IDW15.jpg|Stairwell to roof seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 Firehouse2016IDW16.jpg|Roof seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 Designs Firehouse2016FloorPlans01.jpg|Floor and Design Plans for Norwood set, 8/13/15 (source: Jeffrey Shreck, Jr. Tweet 8/9/17) Firehouse2016FloorPlans02.jpg|Floor and Design Plans for Norwood set, 8/13/15 (source: Jeffrey Shreck, Jr. Tweet 8/9/17) Firehouse2016FloorPlans03.jpg|Floor and Design Plans for Norwood set, 8/13/15 (source: Jeffrey Shreck, Jr. Tweet 8/9/17) Behind the Scenes and Interviews GB2016VignetteFunniestPeople12.jpg TheVergeIVisitedTheSetOfGB04282016Sc03.png|Paul Feig and Kate McKinnon from The Verge April 28, 2016 (credit: The Verge) GB2016Chapter05WorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter05WorldOfTheGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter05WorldOfTheGhostbusters03.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016FilmingVulture7112016.jpg|Across from Firehouse near end of filming in NYC (credit: Vulture) GB2016Chapter16WorldOfTheGhostbusters03.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette Firehouse2016GagReelTwo01.jpg|As seen in Gag Reel 2 Firehouse2016GagReelTwo02.jpg|As seen in Gag Reel 2 GB2016Chapter16WorldOfTheGhostbusters08.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette Firehouse2016PreVFX01.jpg|Firehouse roof at end of movie without VFX seen in Zero VFX reel GB2016Chapter16WorldOfTheGhostbusters09.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette Category:GB:2016 Locations Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations